Yutongo Ideation process
Phase 1: Preparation phase Briefing In the briefing, the client and yutongo determine the goals of the project. Before we start an ideation project, we need to know why you are looking for ideas, which main question needs to be answered and which criteria the results have to meet. *Step 1: Interview the client *Step 2: Set up the briefing of the project. Consider the following paragraphs: What is the problem, What is the exact project goal, Which criteria do our ideas need to meet? Lift-off meeting The Lift-off meeting is an initial kick-off meeting for the ideation project. During the Lift-off meeting, yutongo will present a concept that shows the profile of the people inolved in the process as well as the mix of questions and tools used in the process. *Step 1: Prepare the concept of the project containing a list of profiles and experts for the Creative workshop and the topics and questinos you want to cover *Step 2: Present your work Split down the project goal The project goal will be split down to aspect fragments. During the ideation process, especially during the Collection phase, we do not search for ideas according to "the" one project question, but brainstorm for idea fragments with many different smaller sub-aspects. So, if you, as an example, brainstorm for a new drink, you would brainstorm within a number of sub-aspects, first: *What could be an intelligent opening and closing mechanism? *What is the design of the label? *What is the name of the product? *Which emotional benefit is transported by the product? *What are specific usage situations which are connected to the product and how does the product adapt to these situations? *etc. Phase 2: Collection phase Web research In the Web research, Web researchers briefed by yutongo collect inspirational material from the *Step 1: Prepare the briefing *Step 2: Brief the Web researchers *Step 3: Collect the results of the web research Creative workshop The Creative workshop is the initial event where experts, clients and students meet in order to generate great ideas. The Creative workshop itself includes two parts where ideas are collected and then compressed. Collection Phase in the Creative workshop Participants go through different 15 minutes task (Idea seed task) where many fragments of ideas (Idea seeds) are collected. Participants work mainly with paper, pen, glue sticks etc.). Protocollists digitize all content collected. Timing: 2 – 3 hours '''Compression Phase in the Creative workshop '''Participants go through the content collected via the yutongo ideation software and select the best ideas, create new ones, make combinations and contribute ideas by using the web based software (ideas can also be recorded manually). Also, people can access the results of the web research. Timing: 1 – 2 hours. *Step 1: Define profiles and cast and invite the participants *Step 2: Prepare the programme *Step 3: Prepare the Creativity tools, print out forms etc. Set up your database Incubation During the incubation phase, participants of the Creative workshop receive online access to the yutongo ideation software and are requested to keep on entering ideas for the project for 1 more week. It is the time after the Creative workshop where the best idea grow in the heads of participants and which yutongo wants to catch in during the incubation phase. Phase 3: Selection phase Pre-Scan The Pre-Scan is a project step which is done without the clients. The yutongo team scans all ideas collected and defines 100 – 200 favourite ideas *Step 1: Do the Pre-Scan (eliminate double ideas, isolate the good ones, work on ideas) *Step 2: Prepare the database for the Evaluation Scan Evaluation Scan In the Evaluation Scan, clients of yutongo have the chance to scan all favourite ideas which survived the Pre-Scan. They get to rate each idea on a rating scale by using the yutongo Evaluation Scan software tool. In the Evaluation Scan, also a group of experts is included in the process in order to be able to identify the best ideas. In a structured discussion the best best 20 – 30 ideas will be identified by the team. Visualisation and presentation Design experts briefed by yutongo will create visualisations of each of the 20 – 30 favourite ideas. Finally, a presentation of the favourite ideas will be created and the ideas will be presented to representatives of the client. Again, the client has the chance to rate the ideas in a structured manner. Phase 4: Realisation Implementation plan Based on the results of the Idea presentation, yutongo will lead a structured decision making process, the implementation plan workshop. The top few ideas will be identified. The team also defines under what circumstances each idea could be realised. Prototypes Based on the results of the implementation plan, yutongo will create prototypes of 5 – 10 top ideas. The goal is to create a business case which can be used for further development with yutongo or within the client R&D structure.